


El profe

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sexual Humour, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-19
Updated: 2009-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seiya debe rendir la última materia para eximirse en la secundaria alta. Su humor es escatológico y por eso Saori propone, por la paz mundial toda, que Shiryu lo ayude. ¿Quién otro? Si el Dragón es el más inteligente y paciente de los habitantes de la mansión Kido. Sin embargo al aceptar se enrieda en situaciones comprometedoras y reveladoras para el pobre Pegasus (que de pobre no tiene nada...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	El profe

**Author's Note:**

> En su momento lo hice para Eleniel, la misma creadora del fan art más popular en todo el globo de esta pareja (no exagero porque sea mi amiga, hasta hacen camisetas con sus dibujos XD). Elen fue y sigue siendo alguien muy importante en mi vida, así que sigue teniendo mucho cariño de mi parte. Y ella es ponnygartera, no hay vuelta que darle :P. La canción le pertenece a Miranda, mismo nombre que el fic, y Saint Seiya, obvio, es de nuestro querido Kurumada. Muchas gracias por leer ^^.

  
**  
El profe   
**   


_  
Yo sé que nunca te lo dije así,  
a veces canto sólo para mí.  
Sólo quisiera que me oigas ahora que sigo mi instinto.   
_   


  
Seiya andaba histérico por la vida, pronto rendiría gramática y esa materia para él era crucial. Había sido el último en decidir terminar el dichoso secundario, quizás motivado al ver que sus hermanos ya se encontraban estudiando en la universidad, frecuentando bares, bebiendo con compañeros, y siendo el centro de adoración de las chicas de sus clases.  
Él no quiso ser menos (era Seiya). Por eso a regañadientes se puso un cuarto de pilas; y aunque hasta ese momento le había resultado un desafío relativamente fácil de sobre llevar, gramática era su “cuco”.  
Ya nadie soportaba al pobre Pegasus, siempre de carácter alegre, últimamente rayaba el mal humor de Ikki. Y con uno era suficiente, como para tener que soportar a dos.  
La bomba explotó con Jabu, aunque Tatsumi también había tenido que soportar el arrebato del menor de los Kido, pero fue cuando el Unicornio subió el volumen del equipo de audio, que una sensación de peligro invadió la tranquila mansión. Un cosmos se incendió y el alarido no se hizo rogar; la puerta del cuarto del rubio se abrió con violencia y un colérico Seiya le pidió “amablemente” que bajase el _puto_ volumen antes de que le metiese cinco millones de meteoros por el _culo_.  
Saori suspiró desde la parte baja de la escalera y observando a Shiryu leyendo tranquilo sin inmutarse por el grito del castaño, pronunció:  
—Suerte que debe rendir en dos semanas.  
—Si fuesen tres... —dijo el Dragón sin quitar la vista de las hojas—creo que terminaría pelado de los nervios.  
—¿Por qué no lo ayudas? —consultó Athena con un gesto de “ _dale,_ forro _, ¿qué te cuesta_?”  
—Porque valoro mi vida —cuasi rió dejando de lado el libro.  
—Tú sacaste cien sobre cien en ese examen, no te costará nada. Sabes lo difícil que es para Seiya gramática. Sobre todo caligrafía.  
Sí, su letra era semejante al de un niño de preescolar; puros palitos torcidos que se asemejaban a kanjis mal logrados. El pelilargo lo meditó un segundo, la idea de ser su profesor en esas dos semanas le daba algo de miedo ya que el carácter hosco de Seiya lograba alejar hasta al mismísimo Ikki. Y eso era algo que no soportaba: La simple idea de pelear con el Pegasus. Pero, por otro lado, era una excusa más que perfecta para encerrarse en el despacho de Saori a solas con él y quizás abusar sexualmente del castaño si la situación se presentase.  
Fue así que esa tarde, con algo de temor, Shiryu buscó a Seiya en su cuarto para ofrecerle ayuda.  
—¡¿Qué mierda?! —preguntó el Pegasus de espaldas a la puerta cuando sintió el leve golpe en la misma—¡Pedí que no me molesten! —pero cuando volteó y se encontró con el pelilargo su porte se serenó.  
—Perdón...  
—Shiryu...  
—Quería saber si... si necesitabas ayuda.  
El castaño tomó aire y abrió bien grande los ojos meditando la propuesta. Shiryu era sin dudas el más inteligente de todos los inquilinos que ocupaban esa mansión, y si alguien podía ayudarle con las partículas y la caligrafía, sin dudas era él.  
—¿Tú no tienes que estudiar? —investigó antes de aceptar.  
—Puedo de todos modos —él podía con todo.  
—Bien, si no te molesta... —el Pegasus sonrió, por fin podía estar a solas con el Dragón sin tanta gente alrededor.  
—Bueno —sentenció con firmeza poniendo manos a la obra—, muéstrame tus libros y el programa —dijo ingresando al cuarto.  
Luego de darle una ojeada y de constatar que efectivamente eran temas que él ya había visto y que le habían resultado sencillos, bajaron al despacho de Saori donde la pizarra de cuentas les serviría para practicar el hiragana.  
Seiya desparramó los útiles sobre el escritorio que previamente Shiryu había limpiado y frotándose las sienes intentó prestarle atención. Intentó, aunque la cercanía del cuerpo del pelilargo y el perfume de éste lo desorientaban.  
Para el Dragón no era muy distinto, con su mano apoyada en el respaldo de la silla y la otra señalando el libro del Pegasus intentaba explicarle el uso de las condenadas partículas, reglas básicas y algunas más complejas; se agachó lo suficiente para, prácticamente, susurrarle en el odio.  
Seiya casi se mea encima ~~(u otro fluido corporal, teniendo en cuenta que el camino era el mismo para ambos)~~.

  
**El instinto animal no fallara  
Quisiera hablarte pero sin hablar  
Yo sé que puedo hacer que tú me comprendas  
si sigues mi juego.**

  
Seiya era muy distraído. O mejor dicho, ese día estaba más distraído que de costumbre. Shiryu tuvo que repetirle las cosas mil veces y hasta explicarle con manzanas utilizando palabras dulces que uno usaría con un infante al que le explican que la “i” de indio es un palito derecho.  
—¿Entiendes? Hemos visto los diez kanjis que sintetizan los números, ahora pasaremos a los que simbolizan diversas cosas. Ponte de pie.  
Seiya como un autómata obedeció, se acercó a la pizarra y tomó el fibrón.  
¿Era necesario escribirlo ahí? Shiryu expresó que de esa forma podía prestar mejor atención a los trazos. O en otras palabras: podía verle el trasero mientras el Pegasus se devanaba los sesos recordando el orden de los trazos.  
—Comienzo con el de “sol” que también simboliza... —dejó la pregunta flotando en el aire.  
—¡Día! —sentenció, feliz de recordarlo.  
Es que ese, era fácil.  
—Así no —dijo al ver que el Pegasus comenzaba el trazo a la inversa, ese chico sin dudas tenía dislexia —; al revés, así...  
Se situó detrás de él y posó una mano sobre la del castaño que sostenía el fibrón y con un grácil movimiento lo fue guiando, aunque el palito, que debía ser derecho, terminó siendo un camino sinuoso. Puros nervios que le traicionaron el pulso.  
Ese artilugio era tan viejo; sin embargo Seiya se quitó enseguida de la cabeza la loca idea de que el pelilargo había tenido otro tipo de intención detrás del acto. Aun así Shiryu lo desconcertó cuando pronunció en su oído dejándose llevar peligrosamente:

—Muy bien... veo que eres un alumno muy aplicado —un deje de lujuria en el tono de voz lo dejó en evidencia. —Ahora podemos continuar con el de “abajo”.  
La muñeca del Pegasus dio un movimiento en falso y la punta del fibrón dibujó fugazmente un garabato arruinando aun más ese maltrecho kanji.  
—S–sí. “Shita” —susurró tragando saliva—“Parte de abajo”  
—A ver. Forma una oración utilizando las partículas que vimos —pidió alejándose un poco de su amigo.  
— _Tsukue no shita niwa nani mo arimasen_.  
—“No hay nada ‘debajo’ de la mesa” —repitió Shiryu reconociendo dos partículas fundamentales—; muy bien, pero... ¿de qué otras formas se lee este kanji?  
Seiya dio la vuelta y jugando nervioso con el fibrón intentó hacer memoria; a duras penas recordó al menos ocho dejando uno en el “tintero” que el Dragón le refrescó. Y así comenzó un juego de palabras del cual el pelilargo se valió para enseñarle al Pegasus.

—Ahora muéstrame el kanji de “Grande”.  
Asintió con efusividad y garabateó en la pizarra, formulando una oración con la palabra “Ookii” y con una voz sumamente infantil, buscó la aceptación de su profesor volteando para ver el rostro de Shiryu.  
—¿Esté bien así?  
—Dos trazos, perfecto —se relamió los labios y se cruzó de brazos apoyando la parte baja de su espalda contra el escritorio. —Ahora: “Meter”... “Introducir”... “Insertar”...  
Seiya dio de nuevo la vuelta y con un gesto espontáneo y traicionero se acarició sutilmente el trasero, el movimiento fue fugaz pero altamente notable. La mirada del Dragón inevitablemente descendió hasta esa zona.

  
**Yo quiero ser tu profe, mejor dicho profesor,  
el que te enseñe del amor  
lo que sabes y disimulas.**

  
La clase, lamentablemente para los dos, tuvo que ser suspendida. A decir verdad Seiya iba a perecer de puros nervios, si no lo mataba el examen, lo mataba ese pelilargo infernal. Se escabulló en la cocina en busca de algo para comer y con un emparedado en su mano subió a su cuarto, pero en el camino un brazo lo tomó con fuerza del cuello de su camiseta blanca y lo arrastró.  
—¡Shun! —reprochó el Pegasus con medio sanguche atorado en la garganta.  
—¡¿Y?! —investigó Andrómeda con impaciencia, la sonrisa que portaba era entre macabra y exagerada. Antes de acotar algo echó una ojeada al pasillo y volvió a contraatacar—: ¡¿Y?!  
—¿Y “qué”?  
—¿Pasó algo? —volvió a echar otra ojeada nerviosa asegurándose que no había nadie merodeando por allí—¿Te tocó, te apoyó... te volteó y te tiró sobre el escritorio?  
—Nha —respondió desganado dándole otro mordisco al emparedado, y con la boca llena comenzó a hablar—: Que mash quishiera sho... —tragó un pedazo grueso y continuó—: pero nos la pasamos estudiando kanjis y partículas.  
Seiya recordó que cada kanji mencionado se le hacía obsceno, pero supuso que era porque su mente perversa tornaba todo cochino, sobre todo cuando involucraba a ese espécimen de hombre.  
—¿Por qué no le dices que te la meta y ya? —investigó muy risueño.  
—Sí, claro; como si fuese tan fácil —en verdad temía dar un paso en falso y perder para siempre la amistad con Shiryu. —Para colmo está que se cae de bueno el hijo de puta.  
—Quizás piensa que no te gustan los hombres y por eso no se anima, pero créeme Seiya, él está todo el día mirándote de una manera no santa. (y eso que es un Santo de Bronce ¿?)  
—¿Cómo va, a siquiera, osar que a mí no me gustan los hombres? —preguntó al borde de la risa—Tanto macho bueno al mi alrededor, como para que no sea más puto que Rod Stewart con dos culos.  
—Bueno Seiya... a mí NO me gustan los hombres.  
—Ah... —miró a su amigo con los ojos bien abiertos, una pizca de sarcasmo se escapó en ese “Ah”—Así que Hyoga es mujer. Qué loco. Con semejante aparato entre las piernas, ni caminar puede.  
—Tsk... Que no me gusta Hyoga, deja de emparejarme con tipos.  
—¿Y por qué siempre le estás mirando el bulto? —Ahí sí, el Pegasus rompió a reír con ganas al ver la expresión de pavor en el rostro del mayor.  
Se ganó en buena ley un golpe en el hombro. Y luego de atosigarlo, atormentarlo y de llamarlo “gay” en mil formas distintas utilizando sinónimos conocidos y desconocidos e inventando nuevos, solo por molestarlo aun más, finalizó la conversación con un:  
—Bueno; porno, pajota y a la cama, Shun.  
—Seh... mastúrbate pensado en tu pelilargo exhibicionista.  
—Y tú en el bulto de Hyoga —retrucó dando la vuelta para irse caminando por el pasillo  
—Es que la tiene grande —elevó un poco la voz para ser escuchado por su acosador amigo—; me llama la atención, nada más —se defendió demostrándole al mundo entero que como abogado se moría de hambre.  
En fin, mañana sería otro día, pensó Seiya con todas las luces (como si no fuese obvio) y podría estar nuevamente a solas con Shiryu. Se acostó a dormir sin poder alejar de su mente un segundo imágenes de un Dragón con el torso desnudo. Por suerte había tenido muchas oportunidades en batalla de verlo semi desnudo, y entre sueños eróticos y húmedos se quedó profundamente dormido.

…

En la clase siguiente Shiryu ideó un plan para su beneficio personal, pero como era buena persona también pensó en Seiya, así que le ofreció entrenar en el gimnasio mientras repasaban los kanjis de segundo nivel, total, no necesitaban la pizarra pues el Pegasus había estado practicando los trazos, ahora sólo debía conocer bien sus usos.

  
**Quisiera que me mientas cuando pregunte tu edad  
Quiero volverme tan vulgar  
Voy a engañarte tonta  
sólo para tocarte un poco**

  
Se sorprendió al principio, pero la idea era buena, así que aceptó, se colocó un pantalón deportivo negro, bastante holgado que le quedaba de por sí grande porque había sido de Ikki, y escogió una camiseta azul que le sentaba bien a sus pectorales marcándolos y así bajó a la sala y se encaminó al gimnasio de la mansión.  
El Dragón ya se encontraba en dicho lugar, como era de esperarse, preparando las pesas y acomodando las maquinas; en cuanto vio a su amigo, con una sonrisa investigó:  
—¿Qué quieres hacer primero?  
—Pues... —meditó el joven—me gustaría ejercitar mis piernas, es algo que hago esporádicamente y ya las siento flojitas.  
—Bueno, te preparo la maquina.  
Una en la cual el castaño tuvo que recostarse apenas, quedando con la espalda semi erguida, colocó las piernas debajo de la barra que sobresalía y las elevó, logrando que la polea elevase las pesas. Todos los músculos, o casi todos, en especial los de los potentes brazos que se aferraban al borde de esa camilla, se tensaron deliciosamente.

—Bien, aprovechando el lugar... —dijo Shiryu embelesado con esa imagen—nombra los kanjis que se relacionan al cuerpo —le engañó su propia mente que dejó otra vez al descubierto los pecaminosos pensamientos que le acosaban. —Solamente los del segundo grupo —aclaró.  
—Ok —sentenció tomando aire cada vez que sus piernas subían, y soltándolo cuando estas bajaban, mientras aprovechaba para mencionar esos kanjis—: Empezando por cuerpo: tres trazos, se pronuncia de tres formas distintas: “Karada, tai, tei”  
—Muy bien.  
—¿El kanji de “hombre” también cuenta? —Ante el asentimiento del Dragón continuó—: “Otoko, dan, nan”.  
—Perfecto —le regaló una sonrisa, cuando Seiya se lo proponía era aplicado, nomás vago, pero podía.  
Tomó aire e intentó concentrarse, pero tenerlo al pelilargo observándolo de esa forma y pendiente de lo que él decía, le distraía de sobre manera, por eso nervioso indagó:  
—¿Tú no ejercitarás?  
—Oh, sí. Pero más tarde —se sentó en una banqueta frente a él para estar más cómodo y sin buscarlo tuvo una buena visión del castaño con las piernas semi abiertas que subían y bajaban con un ritmo lento, logrando que algo, en su interior y la parte más baja de su cuerpo despertase.  
Shiryu era un hombre correcto y sumamente respetable, pero había pocas cosas en el mundo que lograban convertirlo en algo contrario a esas ideas. Y una de esas sin dudas era Seiya. Con esa inocencia, ese carácter, ese físico y esa manera de volver una situación cotidiana en algo divertido y placentero. Lo quería, por la fuerza y por la calidez y calidad de persona. Y eso mismo lo encendía a niveles insospechados arrancando de sí su parte más oscura y morbosa.  
—Boca —dijo sorpresivamente el Pegasus trayendo de vuelta a la realidad a su joven amigo—“Kuchi, ko, ku”. Aunque Kuchi... —reconoció—también simboliza “beso”.  
—Vas bien —asintió el Dragón.  
—Piel... —un sonido gutural, semejante a un gemido, surgió de su boca.  
Las gotas de sudor ya comenzaban a perlar el moreno cuerpo, se interrumpió un segundo para poder quitarse la camiseta que comenzaba a estorbar el ejercicio corporal y mental.  
El pelilargo tosió nervioso, lo había visto muchas veces semi desnudo, pero en esa ocasión era sumamente peligroso para Seiya tener esos espontáneos e ingenuos gestos. Pero ¿cómo podía Shiryu decirle que si actuaba de esa forma era capaz de someterlo a sus más bajos instintos? ¿Cómo advertirle al Pegasus del serio peligro que corría?

—Sigo... —pronunció el castaño más cómodo—piel: “Ke, mo”  
—Magnifico —susurró Shiryu sin poder quitar la vista del pecho marcado de su amigo.  
—Adelante —Seiya intentó hacer memoria, ajeno a la invasión visual de la que estaba siendo preso—; el uso del kanji de “adelante” no lo recuerdo bien.  
—¿Sabes qué? —dijo con rapidez poniéndose de pie y llevando la banqueta a su lugar—Practica ese que no recuerdas bien y seguimos más tarde.  
—Shiryu... —pero las palabras del Pegasus quedaron suspendidas en el aire. Su amigo, raudo, se había marchado.  
El pelilargo se las ingenió para ocultar la notable erección y huyó del gimnasio por el bien del castaño. Éste se quedó con cara de “¿qué carajo pasó aquí?” Pero luego de un momento de desconcierto, continuó con el ejercicio cambiando de máquina.

  
**Ya ves así nunca sabrás de mí  
Mi fantasía me describe así  
esa es la parte que no ha visto nadie  
y que tú ahora conoces**

  
Shiryu atravesó el jardín y entró a la mansión por la cocina, aprovechó el lugar para serenarse y de paso beber un vaso de leche. Se encontraba en pleno proceso cuando una voz a sus espaldas pronunció un:  
—¿Y?  
El Dragón volteó con el vaso en una mano y el cartón de leche en la otra, para encontrarse con la mirada seria del único al que le había contado su secreto más intimo.  
Ante el mutismo del pelilargo, Hyoga arremetió:  
—¿Y? ¿Ya lo dejaste embarazado? —bromeó sin mostrar una sonrisa.  
—Hyoga —reprochó dando de nuevo la vuelta para cerrar la heladera—, con Seiya no es fácil.  
Intentó explicarse, decirle que le quería mucho como para osar ponerle un dedo encima y que el pequeño se asustase de sus actos. Aunque no era precisamente el dedo lo que quería ponerle encima, y ahí el real problema.  
—No pensarás que Seiya es casto, virgen y puro —dijo el Cisne cruzado de brazos, ahora sí, con una minúscula e imperceptible sonrisa en los labios.  
El Dragón suspiró, no pensó que sería tanto martirio tenerlo a Seiya tan cerca, desearlo tanto y temer a su vez, tanto, como para hacer algo “indebido”, “impropio” e “inmoral” Que ganas le sobraban, le faltaba coraje.

  
—Me extraña de ti, Shiryu —molestó con el fin de arrastrarlo al otro a un suicidio o a una pronta victoria con el castaño—, tú no eres inseguro. Además... —acotó elevando apenas sus cejas—las miraditas que se dedican no son de amigos.  
—Deliras. Yo a Seiya no lo miro de...  
—¡Vamos Shiryu! Que te lo devoras con la mirada, y aunque Seiya parezca tonto, no lo es, y si todos lo notamos, seguro que él también.  
—Hablando de miraditas —Shiryu entre cerró los ojos aireado por la revancha—, hay cierto joven en esta mansión que te mira cierta parte con cierto ahínco.  
Automáticamente, el rubio, bajó la mirada a la entrepierna. Y sí, tenía que reconocer que Shun no era precisamente cuidadoso y disimulado. En su defensa, no pudo más que acotar un:  
—No es el único —dio por hecho que ambos sabían de quién hablaban—, ahora tú también me lo estás mirando.  
El Dragón carraspeó y volvió a contraatacar. Pero el Cisne le frenó el carro enseguida. La verdad de la milanesa era que, justamente, la persona que le interesaba que le mirase el bulto no lo hacía, y era Ikki, por mucho que le pesase a Andrómeda.

…

El día del examen final estaba cada vez más próximo, por eso Shiryu y Seiya permanecían encerrados más tiempo. Habían avanzado mucho, pero aún quedaban varios kanjis por ser vistos.  
Puras excusas.  
—Hola Seiya —saludó Shiryu a un recién llegado Pegasus—, cierra bien la puerta para que no nos interrumpan.  
El mencionado obedeció, todavía dormido, y por estoreprochó:  
—¿Por qué tan temprano Shiryu?  
—No te quejes —rió al verlo aún en pijamas. —Te hice el desayuno —señaló el escritorio.  
Ahí el castaño resucitó. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo y sus piernas respondieron, con rapidez se sentó frente al pelilargo y agradeciendo el gesto, comenzó a comer como si la vida se le fuese en ello.  
—Seiya —susurró Shiryu echándose levemente hacia atrás en la silla reclinable.  
—¿Sí? —le dio un sorbo a su chocolatada sintiéndola extremadamente sabrosa, quizás simplemente porque la había hecho el Dragón para él.  
—Digo... “Sei”, tu nombre, además de “estrella”... —inspiró aire por la nariz controlando que la voz no lo delatase—¿Qué simboliza? No su kanji, si no su sonido.  
Seiya se atragantó con un trozo de tostada, se golpeó el pecho para que éste siguiese su camino a través de la garganta y tomando otro sorbo, fijó la mirada en el pelilargo, pero no pudo mantener el contacto visual; respondió la pregunta, sin poder evitar un sonrojo en sus mejillas:  
—Sexo...  
—Además de género y naturaleza —agregó con prisa.  
—¡Ah! Cierto, lo olvidé —rió inocente y se rascó la cabeza.  
—¿Acabaste?  
—¿Eh? —El Pegasus notó que su amigo señalaba el desayuno y no su entrepierna—¡Oh! Sí, ya lo terminé, estaba rico, gracias de nuevo.  
—Bien, comencemos, toma el fibrón.  
—Ay Shiryu, dame tregua —pero su profesor particular sonrió divertido por esas palabras y sin ningún remordimiento le cedió el fibrón.  
—Pronto rendirás y ya tendrás tiempo para descansar —Shiryu se puso de pie y se acomodó para ver a su amigo garabatear en el pizarrón. —El kanji de “interior” no te sale muy bien y ese es uno que seguro te harán hacer.  
A duras penas, el castaño lo escribió, peor que de costumbre, tal vez porque era una buena manera para lograr que el Dragón lo ayudase, apoyándole el pecho contra la espalda, y la mano sobre la suya acariciándolo. Dicho y hecho, sucedió como Seiya lo fantaseó, únicamente que esta vez la cercanía del pelilargo fue más confianzuda ya que sintió, en los redondeados y pequeños glúteos, el paquete de Shiryu apretándolo casi contra la pizarra.  
Así, no le iba a salir ni ese kanji, ni ninguno. Para colmo la fina tela de algodón del piyama blanco no cooperaba, se sintió desnudo y a merced del Dragón, y eso... le encantó, tanto que su miembro endurecido tocó la pared marcando una distancia física entre la misma y su cuerpo.

—“Carne” —continuó el pelilargo ajeno a la revolución que estaba causando en el menor de los Kido—, tiene un solo uso, “Niku”, es fácil recordarlo.  
—Ajá... —lo escribió, peor que el anterior, de nuevo eran los nervios que traicionaban el pulso, y otra vez Shiryu lo ayudó.  
—El de “atrás” ya lo vimos, ¿no?  
—S–sí —tartamudeó comenzando a sentir una gota descenderle por la frente.  
—Bueno, el de “pelota” seguro que no lo vimos —acotó el Dragón sin despegarse de él.  
El fibrón se le resbaló de la mano al pobre Pegasus y dio a parar al suelo. Se agachó para tomarlo, y ese gesto, que lo dejó a la altura de la entrepierna del pelilargo, llevó a que éste tomase un poco de distancia.  
¡Por fin! ¿Quién puede estudiar así?

  
—Por último: “Revolver” —solicitó Shiryu regresando al escritorio, donde apoyó la parte baja de la espalda en el mismo.  
—¿Así está bien?  
—Perfecto, ese te salió muy bien —asintió para luego acotar—: Practica más el de “lengua”.  
—Sí —respondió sin poder voltear, pues aunque su miembro comenzaba a dormirse todavía seguía “viento en popa”.  
—Te libero por ahora, pero luego del almuerzo —comentó el Dragón acomodando un poco las cosas—seguimos.  
Si el pelilargo no se hubiese ido en ese instante, el castaño hubiese colapsado. Rogó a todos los Dioses de todas las religiones por no haber sido por demás obvio y corrió rumbo al baño para darse una ducha de agua bien fría.

  
**Es que te veo y es mi reacción  
el pretender tener todo el control  
aprovecharme de ti me estimula  
apuntarte mis trucos**

  
Ese día hacia particularmente mucho calor, excusa que le sirvió a Shiryu para proponerle a Seiya practicar nuevamente el uso de los últimos kanjis en la piscina. El sólo hecho de pensar que lo tendría a Seiya con un traje de baño y mojado lo ponía a mil.  
Desde ya que el Pegasus aceptó semejante propuesta, para él también era tentador poder ver las largas, musculosas y lampiñas piernas del Dragón. Se juró a si mismo controlarse aunque se muriese de ganas por manosearlo, besuquearlo y morderlo.  
La “cita” se llevó a cabo luego de dos horas de digestión; impaciente, fue el castaño el primero en llegar al agua y darse un refrescante chapuzón. Cuando salió del fondo de la piscina vio llegar a lo lejos al pelilargo con el traje de baño blanco con franjas verdes a sus costados.  
En pocos segundos Shiryu le hizo compañía y lo arrastró a la parte menos onda de la pileta para sentarse y hacer de cuenta que estudiaban.  
—El kanji de “concha” es el que más me cuesta —comentó Seiya haciendo ondas con el brazo—, tal vez porque no se usa mucho.  
—Es fácil Seiya: “Kai”  
—Sí, eso lo sé... pero digo: escribirlo. Es parecido al de “miembro”, ¿no?  
—No —rió el Dragón—, ni por asomo.  
—Hoyo, agujero —dijo poniéndose de pie—“ana, ketsu”  
El pelilargo no pudo responderle que estaba bien, pues se perdió en cada gota de agua que recorría el vientre del castaño muriendo en el humedecido traje de baño rojo. Para mal en peor, Seiya volteó y caminó por la piscina, la mirada perpendicular de Shiryu lo violó metafóricamente en ese momento.  
—¿Adónde vas?  
—¡Hasta el fondo! —gritó el Pegasus contento como niño.  
—Ven aquí y continúa.  
—“¡Ambos!” —gritó a la lejanía en la gran piscina haciendo la famosa “planchita”—¡“Ryo”. Parece tu nombre!  
El Dragón asintió y se quedó en su lugar, viendo como las piernas de su amigo se elevaban saliendo apenas del agua.

—“¡Tirar de!” —dijo eso y metió su cabeza para bucear y nadar hasta donde se encontraba el pelilargo.  
Éste lo vio venir, supuso lo que iba a hacer y se lo permitió: Lo jaló de las piernas y lo arrastró consigo hasta la parte más onda. Riendo como un verdadero crío, llevó la cabeza a la superficie y acotó:  
—“Tirar de” se lee: “Hiku, in, hikeru”.  
—Muy divertido —se quejó falsamente el pelilargo—, me tragué media piscina.  
Pero estaba feliz, sentir las manos de Seiya sobre las piernas y el pequeño envión que lo llevó a estar, por unos instantes, cerca de su cuerpo cuando estos hicieron impacto por la brusquedad del tirón, fue lo que le había pedido a Santa el año pasado.  
Lo que estaba “alegre” también era su miembro, el cual, ajeno a las ordenes mentales de su dueño, decidió que ESE era el momento oportuno para comenzar a despertar. Suerte que estaban bajo el agua.  
—“Romper” —susurró el Pegasus pasando junto a Shiryu y rozando apenas su cuerpo sin tomar una distancia decorosa—“Oru, oreru, ori, setsu”  
—Bien —balbuceó sintiendo la piel de gallina.  
¿Era su imaginación? ¿O la mirada del castaño era por demás intensa y juguetona? Una sonrisa en los labios de Seiya se plasmó, y cuando éste continuó hablando, se sintió desarmado:  
—Íntimo. Se lee: “oya, shitashii, shitashimu, shin”. —Nadó apenas hasta el borde alejándose un poco del otro—Aunque también es el kanji de “padres”, ¿no? —investigó borrando la sonrisa para dejar paso a un gesto de duda, pero no recibió una pronta respuesta, por eso se quejó—: ¡Ey! Shiryu, ¿me estás prestando atención?  
—Sí, sí. Es que, vas bien Seiya... vas bien... —repitió nervioso, e incapaz de controlar sus impulsos nadó hasta donde estaba el otro acorralándolo contra la pared de la piscina, sin llegar a invadir su espacio personal.  
En ese momento el Pegasus creyó que el pelilargo lo apretaría contra esa pared, pero lamentablemente no sucedió. Shiryu salió de la piscina y se sentó en el borde con las piernas en el agua, apoyando las palmas de las manos en el suelo en una actitud relajada.  
“Algo” en ese momento se quebró, pues el Dragón no se molestó en ocultar la creciente erección. No le importó, a esas alturas, que el castaño se diera cuenta de su deseo. Éste ya lo estaba corrompiendo como el anillo único a Sméagol.  
Y sí. Seiya se quedó de piedra, el largo miembro del Dragón estaba a punto de escapársele, amenazaba con surgir la cabeza del Dragón; para colmo el largo cabello estaba humedecido y la nerviosa respiración hacia que los músculos del pecho mojado e iluminado por el sol se le marcasen aun más, pero el pelilargo habló, distrayéndolo:

—Concha, miembro, hoyo, agujero, ambos, tirar de, romper e intimo casi son los últimos que te faltaban ver.  
—Queda el de “líquido”... —mencionó el Pegasus disimulando un poco al igual que el pelilargo; tenía pensando salir de la piscina y sentarse junto al pelilargo (o encima de él).  
Estuvo a punto de recitar los kanjis que le faltaban, sin embargo una voz, muy conocida y particular, “pinchó” la burbuja personal en la que los dos estaban sumergidos.  
Con una toalla en la mano, Ikki rompió a reír con sutileza cuando escuchó la ultima parte de la conversación de esos dos y acotó:  
—¿Están estudiando o diciéndose cochinadas?  
Siguió su camino por el jardín rumbo al gimnasio donde el bulto de Hyoga y éste lo esperaban para “practicar” un poco. O sea: molerse a golpes hasta que uno de los dos cayese inconsciente o Shun los detuviese, lo que ocurriese primero. Todo por amor al arte de la lucha, no por enemistad. Era una manera de estar en forma para posibles y futuras luchas contra Dioses desquiciados.  
Abochornados, Shiryu y el castaño decidieron finalizar la “clase”, sin mediar palabras, como si se tratase de un acuerdo tácito, y cada uno, por su lado, desapareció escondiéndose del otro en la enorme mansión.  
Había pasado “algo”, sin lugar a dudas.

  
**Percibo en qué momento te comienzas a mojar  
y entonces no puedo parar  
hasta sentir que te hago mía**

  
Las cosas, ambos notaron, se habían salido de control. Shiryu se encontraba en la sala de la mansión cenando solo, ya que a la hora de la comida no había tenido apetito ni tampoco ganas de enfrentar a Seiya.  
Se lamentaba de todo, de haber sido tan transparente y descuidado. Sin lugar a dudas el Pegasus había notado la erección en la piscina esa tarde, ahora, seguramente, no le dirigiría nunca más en la vida la palabra; y no lo culpaba.  
Sin embargo el Pegasus bajó por las escaleras y se situó frente al pelilargo acaparando su atención:  
—¿No me vas a ayudar a repasar los kanjis que más me cuestan? Mañana a la tarde rindo y estoy muy tenso.  
Shiryu se quedó con el emparedado en la boca y un trozo de huevo del mismo cayó sobre la mesa, sonrió realmente feliz de ver que las cosas con el castaño no estaban del todo perdidas, y asintió.

—Bueno, te espero en el despacho de Saori —dijo Seiya todo inocente dando la vuelta.  
—Sí, sí. ¡Enseguida voy! —dijo con torpeza tomando el plato, el sándwich a medio comer y el vaso—Llevo todo esto a la cocina y voy.  
Nervioso y ansioso como nunca (ni que la fuera a poner), el Dragón tiró la comida al tacho de basura, lavó el plato y el vaso así nomás y con premura se encaminó a la dichosa oficina, llegó con el corazón latiendo de una manera pavorosa y bochornosa.  
Abrió la puerta, el Pegasus se encontraba sentado en la silla, aguardando por él. Pero el brillo particular de esos ojos, la sonrisa cercana a lo lujurioso y el porte desgarbado daban a entender que no tenía intenciones precisamente de estudiar.

  
—Bueno, ¿cuáles son esos kanjis que quieres repasar?  
El castaño soltó el aire que había mantenido prisionero en los pulmones y se acomodó en la silla echando la espalda hacia atrás, abriendo ligeramente las piernas, llevó descuidadamente las manos hasta la parte interna de los muslos las cuales acarició en un gesto que aparentaba ser sin malas intenciones.  
—“Abrir”... —respondió Seiya relamiéndose el labio inferior, sin dejar de mirar a su amigo de esa forma tan perturbadora. —Pero tú sabes mejor que yo cuales son los kanjis que se me resisten.  
El pelilargo caminó a su encuentro, como hipnotizado o idiotizado con el “aire” particular que despedía el cuerpo de su amigo y los meticulosos gestos de éste.  
—Mostrar —dijo el pelilargo caminando con lentitud.  
—Calor —ronroneó el Pegasus estirando el cuello de la camiseta negra.  
—Largo —Shiryu, sin poder evitar el gesto, se llevó una mano a la entrepierna y se la acarició.  
Ahí, se fue todo al carajo. Si el castaño no lo había notado en la piscina, ahora no le quedaban dudas.  
—Gordo —susurró Seiya guiando su mirada a esa zona tan comprometida en la anatomía del hombre—, grueso —la expresión en el rostro se tornó seria como nunca.  
—Deseo.  
—Mover —el Pegasus se puso de pie quedando frente a frente con el Dragón.  
—Semilla —murmuró el pelilargo en el oído de su amigo.  
—Profundo —jadeó el castaño cerrando por unos segundos los ojos y ofreciéndole ligeramente el cuello al otro.  
—Duro —arremetió Shiryu tomando entre las manos los glúteos firmes del menor, logrando así que sus cuerpos y sus endurecidos miembros hiciesen contacto.  
Aspiró el aroma del cabello, descendió por la oreja hasta la clavícula, volvió a subir haciendo el mismo recorrido, traspasando la lengua a través de su morena piel y escuchando los primeros gemidos; lo besó y humedeció, y sin poder contenerse lo mordió, como si fuese un vampiro sediento de sangre.  
—¡Shiryu! —clamó el castaño aferrándose a la espalda de su, ahora, amante.  
El mencionado Santo empujó el cuerpo de Seiya sobre el escritorio, aprisionándolo, sin darle lugar a una posible escapatoria. Siguió entretenido con el cuello, luego con la nuez de Adán, la barbilla, hasta llegar a los labios, donde hundió la lengua deleitándose con el tan ansiado sabor del Pegasus.

  
**En el papel de ingenua  
tú te luces de verdad  
y yo comienzo a sospechar  
que eres mi alumna preferida  
y que caíste en mi trampa**

  
—Seiya... te quiero tanto y te deseo tanto —lo dijo como si el detalle le doliese.  
—Yo también —aclaró con ternura, acariciando la mejilla del Dragón—, pero ahora fóllame.  
El pelilargo comenzó a meter mano por donde pudo, pero llegado el momento de la verdad tuvo que separarse del cuerpo de Seiya para permitirle y ayudarle a desvestirse. La camiseta negra voló, luego el pantalón junto a la ropa interior, sin olvidar las medias.  
Shiryu había notado que antes de quitarse el jean, el Pegasus había sacado algo del bolsillo trasero, pero no supo qué, hasta que lo vio rompiendo un pequeño sachet de lubricante íntimo.  
Lo tenía todo pensado el “pequeño pony”.  
El Dragón se quedó observando el gesto sensual del menor quien, por completo desnudo y acostado sobre el escritorio, entre abría las piernas para untar con un dedo la vaselina.  
La altura de dicho inmueble le permitió al pelilargo tener una perfecta visión de ese dedo dilatando la entrada que pronto tendría el placer y el privilegio de usurpar con el miembro. Reaccionó, cuando el castaño lo invitó a poseerlo y sin perder más tiempo se desvistió para trepar y quedar sobre Seiya. Éste elevó una pierna y luego otra sobre los hombros de Shiryu quien con las palmas sobre el escritorio buscó hundirse para siempre en el interior de su amante pero... tuvo que confesarse:

  
**Yo quiero ser tu negro del camión**

  
—Nunca antes lo había hecho con un hombre, espero que no sea muy distinto que con una mujer. —Besó el cuello del Pegasus con profunda pasión.  
—No te preocupes, no es tan difícil —aclaró dejándole por sentado y escrito que esa no era la primera vez que estaba con un chico. Tan inocente que aparentaba.  
Estaban yendo muy rápido, pero así como a uno le urgía penetrar, al otro le urgía ser penetrado. Fue mutuo, por eso no hubo reproches. El pelilargo apoyó la punta del glande en el orificio del castaño y comenzó a empujar. Y no paró hasta sentir que los testículos golpeaban contra las nalgas de Seiya.  
El mencionado Santo hundió los dedos en la espalda de Shiryu, enredándose con el largo y sedoso cabello que, desparramado, caía a los costados haciéndole ligeras cosquillas en el rostro, cuello y pecho.  
El Dragón se concentró para no acabar tan rápido y se quedó, descansando, en el lugar, con el miembro fuertemente atrapado en la calurosa intimidad del Pegasus. Pero duró poco esa calma: Con firmeza y cuidado, el pelilargo empezó el delicioso vaivén que el castaño acompañó fielmente con gemidos y palabras soeces incluidas.

  
**Yo quiero ser un cerdo picaron**

  
—¡Oh! ¡Shiryu! ¡Cuánto deseaba esto! ¡Así! ¡Sigue! ¡No pares! —Seguramente que sus grititos de amor se estaban escuchando inclusive hasta en el Santuario, pero no le importó.  
Por fin Shiryu lo tenía ensartado como tantas veces había fantaseado, pensaba gritarlo para que el mundo se enterase de que estaba muriendo de felicidad.  
El Dragón tornó el lento y cuidadoso vaivén en algo frenético y descontrolado que por momentos volvía a ser pausado y delicado. Eso era sencillamente enloquecedor para el menor.  
El pelilargo tenía tantas ganas de decirle tantas cosas obscenas, de confesar sus más pecaminosas fantasías, pero no pudo. La voz no le salía, estaba demasiado concentrado en ver cada gesto en el rostro de Seiya. No podía creer que era él quien le estaba arrancando esos gemidos y causando ese hondo placer.  
Sin embargo el lugar no era muy cómodo y ninguno de los dos quiso acabar con el encuentro tan rápido. Quizás por el tonto temor de que no volviese a ocurrir algo semejante.  
Shiryu retiró el pene del interior del Pegasus y se incorporó, tomándolo de un brazo para arrastrarlo hasta el sillón de cuero, pero como el tacto del mismo no le agradó al castaño, terminaron de pie, al menos Seiya, ya que el Dragón, poco a poco, luego de besos y lengüetazos, se fue arrodillando hasta quedar a la altura de la entrepierna del Pegasus.

  
**Yo quiero hacerte las cosas más sucias de modo elegante**

  
Engulló su miembro, extasiado con el fuerte aroma, la rugosa textura, la suave piel y el penetrante sabor.  
El castaño se aferró a la cabellera de su amante cuando las piernas le flaquearon; los músculos se tensaron y sintió que el semen estaba pronto a salir, así que tomó la cabeza del pelilargo y lo separó con brusquedad.  
—Arrodíllate y siéntate —ordenó Shiryu con seriedad, zarandeando su propio miembro.  
Seiya, como siempre le pasaba con el Dragón, le obedeció sumiso y entregado. Le dio la espalda y se dejó caer sobre su pene el cual con lentitud fue abriéndose camino. El ritmo lo marcó el Pegasus, con las rodillas y las piernas sobre el piso frío, fue empujando poco a poco. El pelilargo no soportó la tentación de incorporarse un poco para penetrarlo del todo; se aferró a las caderas del castaño, le permitió al otro que se moviese a gusto y placer, enredando luego la cintura con uno de sus potentes brazos.  
La espalda arqueada del menor y la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, descansando sobre el hombro de Shiryu, le permitió a éste abrazarlo intensamente, y fue la mano derecha la que descendió hasta el miembro de Seiya para masturbarlo en son de consuelo.  
Tomó con la palma abierta el glande, el cual aprisionó dolorosa y deliciosamente. Para esas alturas el castaño estaba irreconocible. Luego, para tortura del mismo, el Dragón acarició los testículos cubiertos de un vello negro y volvió más tarde al falo que estimuló hasta que un líquido blanco, sumamente espeso y con un aroma muy conocido para ambos, brotó como lava volcánica.

  
**Yo quiero que te toques para mí  
Quiero tocarme y acabar en ti**

  
El pelilargo le agradeció a los Dioses por ello, ya que no daba más. Empujó la espalda de su amante y éste, entendiendo las intenciones, le ofreció en todo su esplendor el trasero.  
Ahí sí, los últimos envites de Shiryu dieron miedo. Acabó entre sonoros gemidos masculinos que retumbaron en ese despacho y en los oídos de Seiya.  
Se quedaron unos cuantos segundos en esa posición, como congelados, buscando regularizar la respiración e intentando entender qué había pasado. Terminaron sentados en el suelo, observándose mutuamente.  
El Dragón intentó, sin éxito, adivinar los pensamientos del Pegasus, éste se encontraba mirándolo serio, pensativo.  
Por un instante el pelilargo temió un profundo rechazo. Pero eso no pasó; el castaño se arrojó a sus brazos tumbándolo de espaldas al suelo y lo besó. Radiante y feliz, como nunca había estado.

  
**Si supieras como me emociona de sólo pensarlo**

  
Al otro día, el momento de la verdad llegó. Y aunque Seiya se hubiese sacado uno sobre cien, de todos modos le agradecería eternamente a su amigo las clases particulares que le había brindado.  
Aunque no fue el caso.  
Noventa y nueve sobre cien despertó varios comentarios de Saori y los demás inquilinos sobre lo bien que le había ido al Pegasus gracias a que el Dragón gastó de su tiempo para ayudarlo.  
Al que no le fue tan bien en el examen de antropología social fue justamente al pobre pelilargo, por estar tan pendiente de que el castaño fuese un alumno correcto y aplicado. A pesar de que éste ya no tenía nada más por estudiar, permanecían de todos modos largas horas encerrados en el cuarto de uno de los dos repasando Lengua y Anatomía.  
Pero... tampoco le importó mucho a Shiryu desaprobar, ya tendría la oportunidad de rendir de nuevo. Haber pasado esas dos semanas a merced de sus bajos instintos, junto a Seiya, había valido la pena. Y si para lograr el objetivo de tenerlo a su lado de por vida debía donar la mitad de sus neuronas o perder el año en la Universidad... sin dudarlo lo haría.

  
**Quiero ser, tu profesor.**

  
**Fin**   


 

 


End file.
